wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Inscription guide
Total Materials Required *Note this is an estimated amount of materials required, more or less may be actually used, this list will also only take you to about skill level 430. 14x 22x 25x 90x 85x 65x 45x 60x 100x 97x 105x 135x 210x *In order to save money on some servers, it is possible to have a 350+ inscriber mill northrend herbs to create , which can be traded into all the lower level inks shown above. This is done by the NPC Jessica Sellers in Dalaran with a ratio of 1:1. She also trades for snowfall ink, which is required for inscription research, but it will cost 10 inks of the sea so doing this is usually not advisable. The prices vary from server to server, but usually the cheapest herbs available to be used as milling fodder are: *Peacebloom or Silverleaf for ivory and moonglow inks. *Mageroyal for midnight ink, altho some servers have very cheap Swiftthistle while in others is very expensive. *Grave Moss or Kingsblood for lion's ink. *Goldthorn and sometimes Fadeleaf for jadefire ink, this is probably the ink that comes from the most expensive variety of herbs due to their high demand from other professions and sometimes their scarcity. *Sungrass for celestial ink, Gromsblood can be cost viable but it's often not. *Sorrowmoss is somewhat more common than other herbs for shimmering ink, but you might have a rough time here as well. *Felweed and Dreaming Glory are usually abundant and cheap for ethereal ink. *Goldclover or Deadnettle are quite common and shouldn't be hard to find for ink of the sea and snowy ink. Apprentice (1 - 75) Learn apprentice inscription (this includes Milling). Get all the available recipes and buy a . A list of trainers can be found here. 1-15 Make 14 :* Use: 14x , 14x 35-75 Make 21 :* Use: 21x , 20x At 75 Create 1 Minor Inscription Research (this has a 20hour cooldown) :* Use 1x , 2x Journeyman (75 - 125) Learn journeyman inscription. The list of trainers is listed below. 75-80 Make 5 :* Use 10x 80-90 Make 10 of any one of these: They all require the same mats so its up to you. :* Use 10x and 10x 90-100 Make 10 of any one of these glyphs: :* Use 10x 10x 100-110 Make 10 of either of these: :* Use 10x 10x 110-120 Make 10 of any of these: :* Use 10x 10x 120-125 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x Expert (125 - 200) Learn expert inscription and get all the new recipes. You don't really need to make these exact glyphs, you can pretty much see which glyph is orange and create it since they all require the same mats. So if you want you can just check back to this guide occasionally to see if you are on the right path. 125-130 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 130-135 Make 5 :* Use 10 x 5x 135-140 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 140-150 Make 15 :* Use 30x 15x You need for the next few recipes. You can either buy it or use 2x Obtained from milling. 150-155 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 155-160 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 160-165 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 165-170 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 170-175 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 175-180 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 180-185 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 185-190 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 190-200 Make 15 :* Use 30x 15x Artisan (200 - 280) Learn Artisan Inscription and all the new recipes. You don't really need to make these exact glyphs, you can pretty much see which glyph is orange and create it since they all require the same mats. So if you want you can just check back to this guide occasionally to see if you are on the right path. 200-205 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 205-210 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 210-215 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 215-220 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 220-225 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 225-230 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 230-235 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 235-240 Make 5 :* Use 10x 5x 240-250 Make 15 :* Use 15x 15x 250-255 Make 5 :* Use 5x 10x 255-260 Make 5 :* Use 5x 10x 260-265 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 265-270 Make 5 :* Use 5 x 5x 270-280 Make 15 :* Use 15x 15x Master (280 - 350) Learn Master Inscription and all the new recipes. 280-285 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 285-290 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 290-300 Make 10+ :* Use 10x 300-305 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 305-310 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 310-315 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 315-320 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 320-325 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 325-330 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 330-335 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 335-340 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 340-345 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 345-350 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x Grand Master (350 - 450) Learn Grand Master Inscription. The Trainers are listed at the bottom of the guide. Glyphs only stay orange for 5 levels so you can pretty much see yourself which one to create. The ones listed will work and you can check this guide as you go along. 350-355 Make 5 :* Use 5x 5x 355-360 Make 5 Scroll of Spirit VII :* Use 5x 10x 360-365 Make 5 Scroll of Intellect VII :* Use 5x 10x 365-370 Make 5 Scroll of Strength VII :* Use 5x 10x 370-375 Make 5 :* Use 5x 10x 375-385 Make 15 :* Use 15x 15x 385-400 Make 25 :* Use 25x 25x 400-405 Make 5 Scroll of Stamina VIII :* Use 5x 10x 405-410 Make 5 Scroll of Spirit VIII :* Use 5x 10x 410-415 Make 5 Scroll of Intellect VIII :* Use 5x 10x 415-420 Make 5 Scroll of Strength VIII :* Use 5x 10x 420-430 Make 15 :* Use 15x 30x At 430 you can pretty much make everything, to get to 450 use Northrend Inscription Research each day. It is a 20 hour cooldown so it will take you quite some time but just keep at it. Category:Inscription Category:World of Warcraft guides